


Day 7 (She is a Respectable Married Woman)

by JEAikman



Series: Constance Week [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance Week: Day 7<br/>Free Day (basically anything to do with Constance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 (She is a Respectable Married Woman)

Constance Week: Day 7

**Free Day**

 

* * *

 

 

They had a plan for this. Well, not this exactly, and when she said they, she really meant that Athos had a plan which was altogether very sensible and so she and d'Artagnan had agreed to it. Now that she needed to employ it though, she was very glad it was thought of in the first place. Though the plan hadn't exactly accounted for her husband apparently having the ear of the Cardinal, and be able to have d'Artagnan killed at the drop of a hat.

Even if she couldn't properly warn him, she could let him know that it wasn't forever. And she could feel secure in the fact that Athos would be there to watch over him. She herself might not be so lucky, but whilst there was life, there was hope, so she took a steadying breath, and when d'Artagnan came through the door, she denounced him, and broke his heart so thoroughly that she wanted to go up to him right then and there and apologize and tell him that she didn't mean a word of it.

Instead, she looked him in the eye and told him that she was a _respectable, **married**_ woman. Understanding flashed in his eyes, and they made a show of continuing argument, and his voice was still hoarse from his earlier, genuine heartbreak. She smiled at him, knowing that her husband couldn't see, and mimed the words: _Spy for the Cardinal_. D'Artagnan's eyebrows shot up and he gave her a short nod.

"I won't keep you then, _Madame_." There was just enough hurt in his voice to make it sound real. And to be fair, after some of the things she'd had to say to him, it probably was. But at least he knew that she was under duress and she fervently hoped that he and Athos could figure out something. In the meantime, she had kitchen-knives which needed sharpening.


End file.
